


Christmas to Remember

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Two men meet at a ski resort





	Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song from Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers A Christmas to Remember

Tony walked into the lobby pulling off his glasses and glancing around. Typical ski resort-snow, rocks, wood carved furniture and a big roaring fire in the middle. Couples were clustered in various areas near tge fire. He was eyeing a couple of promising women were at the bar- when the cute curly haired guy in the corner caught his eye. Seriously? The man was actually reading an honest to god paperback book in the middle of a ski resort.

“What is that?” he asked when he was suddenly in front of the other man- watching as he startled the man.

The man blinked up at him “excuse me?” he replied.

“What is that?” Tony repeated motioning to the book in the other man’s hand.

He glanced at his hand then at Tony “It’s a book” he replied dryly.

Tony rolled his eyes “No shit Sherlock. Why do you have it in the middle of ski resort” he asked.

The man frowned “I am reading it” he said slowly.

“Yeah no this isn’t the place for reading. This is where you drink alcohol and talk” Tony said glancing around and dragging another club chair over.

Bruce raised an eyebrow “Really?” he said.

“Yes let me order us something and we can get to know each other” Tony said.

“No offense but what makes you think I WANT to get to know you” Bruce said.

Tony held up a finger pausing the conversation as he walked to the bar and come back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Who comes to a ski resort this time of year and reads” he said in way of answering the question.

Bruce rolls his eyes “So me coming to a resort during Christmas and sitting in a comfortable chair by a nice fire-minding my own business-mind you-means I want to get to know you?” he asked amused.

“Yes-well-you wanted to get to know SOMEBODY-otherwise you would have stayed in your room” Tony replied as he handed him the glass of wine.

Bruce opened his mouth to argue but he realized he couldn’t. He shrugged as he reached for the offered glass “You may be slightly right” he admitted.

“Slightly?” Tony asked.

“My plan tonight wasn’t to meet someone. But I could have stayed in my room if I didn’t want to talk with anyone” Bruce said.

Tony smiled “See-so let’s do this right. I am Tony” he said extending his hand.

Bruce looked at the man then at his hand “Bruce” he said as he shook the offered hand.

“What brings you here Bruce?” Tony asked as he sipped his wine.

Bruce sighed “I wanted a change of scenery. Christmas hasn’t been special since I was a kid. Making me take vacation at my job so I thought what the hell” he said.

Tony chuckled “Christmas on the slopes huh” he said.

Bruce laughed as he sipped his wine “What about you?” he asked.

Tony leaned back “Well I always spent Christmas in some ski slope with my parents and staff” he said.

“Traditions are-nice” Bruce said slowly.

Tony shrugged “Routine more than anything” he said. He reached for the bottle and poured more in their glasses.

Bruce stared at Tony “Do you expect us to talk all night?” he asked.

Tony smiled “You have anywhere you need to be? We have a nice fire-comfortable seating-nice company” he challenged.

“What if the fire runs out?” Bruce said.

“I hear its slow burning wood” Tony said.

Bruce laughed at Tony-he wasn’t use to some fast talker –anyone for that matter- trying to get to know him. Bruce smiled and reached for his glass.

“What’s the smile for?” Tony asked.

“This might be a Christmas to remember” Bruce replied.


End file.
